


A Dish Fit for A Queen

by shallowness



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: A warm apple pie.





	A Dish Fit for A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt ‘Any, any, warm apple pie’.

Autumn follows a summer they had basked in, and winter is coming to the kingdom. But the people aren’t worried. Their queen is on her rightful throne. There will be a spring.

They can celebrate their golden, bountiful harvest as their parents did.

Nobody thinks, not even the server who brings the warm apple pie to the highest table in the castle’s dining hall. But the queen’s rosy cheeks blanch as she inhales the aroma of the dish set before her.

Her husband covers her hand.

Snow White reminds herself they burned the enchanted orchard. A queen must be brave.


End file.
